


Fièvre

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fever Dreams, Gen, Grunkle Ford Has Issues, Grunkle Ford Has Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, POV Grunkle Stan, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Protective Grunkle Stan, Sea Grunkles, Sibling Love, Stan O' War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nuit sur le Stan o'war II, Stan veille sur le sommeil tourmenté de Ford qui a une forte fièvre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



La fièvre faisait tellement délirer Ford qu'il marmonnait dans son sommeil.  
Stanley n'arrivait pas à trouver le sien. Il resta au chevet de son frère en griffonnant quelques gribouillis sur un carnet pour s'occuper. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ici : les journées étaient trop bien remplies pour s'ennuyer en cabine, et quand leur bateau est à quai, ils sortaient en ville pour explorer les environs. Cette vie-là lui plaisait – _leur_ plaisait, du moins osait-il l'espérer. C'était exactement comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Ford et lui, vivant des aventures palpitantes dans des endroits inexplorés et peuplés de créatures mystérieuses. Ford était resté le même que dans leur enfance, avec ce mélange de sérieux, de méticulosité, d'enthousiasme et d'une touche de naïveté attachante.  
Stan sourit en lui caressant le front. Il lui avait manqué, terriblement, mais il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Toutes ses années loin de lui avaient été comme une demi vie.  
Il s'aperçut que la peau sous sa paume était moite, aussi s'empara-t-il d'un chiffon qu'il mouilla d'eau fraîche pour soulager Ford.  
Il essuya la sueur brûlante, caressant les contours de son visage, similaire au sien en tout point. Il crut entendre le nom de Bill au milieu des halètements de son frère, mais même si celui-ci faisait un cauchemar, il n'osait pas le réveiller. Le médecin avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il lui fallait du repos, et ce n'était pas son état qui disait le contraire, malgré les protestations que Ford avait bien pu émettre.  
Ils étaient enfin ensemble, mais désormais, Stan ferait attention à prendre soin de son jumeau ; il avait échoué à cette tâche auparavant et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à nouveau. Cette fois il saurait le protéger. Cette fois il serait là pour lui quand il en aurait besoin.  
« Ford... », murmura-t-il en passant son pouce entre ses sourcils, massant le pli soucieux qui s'y était creusé, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse.  
Stanford parut se détendre au son de sa voix, aussi son frère se mit-il à chantonner doucement :

« _Baby's boat the silver moon_  
Sailing in the sky  
Sailing o'er the sea of sleep,  
While the clouds float by.

 _Sail, Baby, sail_  
Out upon that sea,  
Only don't forget to sail  
Back again to me. »

\- Stanley, gémit Ford, les yeux clos.  
Ce dernier s'interrompit, espérant et redoutant à la fois de l'avoir tiré de son rêve. Mais Ford ne souleva même pas les paupières. Il s'agita un peu et sa main tomba dans le vide.  
Stan la récupéra et la posa sur la poitrine du dormeur. Les doigts de Ford se crispèrent sur sa main, l'empêchant de la lâcher.  
\- Lee, chuchota Ford, ses traits s'apaisant.  
Stan l'observa avec étonnement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il grimaça et dégagea sa main. Ford semblait aller mieux, il allait essayer de dormir un peu.  
Il grimpa l'échelle et s'installa sur sa couchette en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible – bien que ce soit difficile d'éviter de faire grincer les ressort. Il avait justement pris la couchette du haut parce qu'il était généralement celui qui se couchait en premier. Ford aimait veiller tard, à lire des ouvrages anciens ou à écrire dans son journal. Stan n'en voyait toujours pas l'intérêt – surtout avec la technologie actuelle, où on pouvait simplement enregistrer sa voix sur dictaphone. Cependant il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux rituel que son frère affectionnait, aussi s'abstenait-il de faire des remarques, même lorsqu'il voyait les cernes sous les yeux de Ford au petit matin.  
Sans doute y avait-il des choses que Stanford ne pouvait pas confier à voix haute. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait qu'écrire en secret dans son journal, afin que personne d'autre ne sache ce qu'il ressent.  
Stanley aurait payé cher pour y jeter un coup d’œil. Toutefois il ne le ferait jamais.  
Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait brisé la confiance de son frère une fois, il n'allait certainement pas recommencer. Même s'il brûlait de savoir.  
Malheureusement il y a des questions qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser. Comme par exemple pourquoi c'est son nom qu'il entend Ford murmurer dans son sommeil. C'est sans importance vraiment.  
Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit là, après tout.

_Néanmoins il restait curieux._


End file.
